lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Flashes Before Your Eyes transcript
Episode 8 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Drew Goddard Directed by: Jack Bender ---- Act 1 see Desmond walk onto the beach and look around. The scene switches to Charlie and Hurley going through the stash in Sawyer's tent. HURLEY: Dude, I don't know about this. CHARLIE: See, you're looking at this all wrong. He would want us to do this. HURLEY: He would want us to ransack his tent and take his stash? Yeah, that sounds exactly like Sawyer. CHARLIE: Well, he stole all this in the first place. I mean, people need food. They need medical supplies. They need -- looks down and sees a stack of magazines shocking amounts of pornography. DESMOND: approaching Charlie. HURLEY: surprised Oh, Desmundo. DESMOND: I need you to come with me. HURLEY: You guys find Eko? DESMOND: Both of you. ---- and Hurley follow Desmond into the jungle to meet with Sayid and Locke. CHARLIE: What happened? LOCKE: Eko is dead. SAYID: We found his body in the jungle -- buried him yesterday. CHARLIE: How did he die? LOCKE: The island killed him. CHARLIE: What do you mean "the island killed him?" doesn't respond What do you mean "the island killed him?" LOCKE: You know what it means. With the doctor gone, the camp's on edge enough without people having to worry about what's out here in the jungle. They're going to look to you two to see how to react. notices Desmond looking distracted and agitated. LOCKE: So when I tell everyone what happened I need you to help keep things calm. HURLEY: Desmond Dude, you okay? Hey guys, what's wrong with Desmond? takes off running and the others follow him to the beach. He dives in the water and starts swimming. SAYID: What is he doing? sees someone in the water and heads toward them. LOCKE: There's someone else out there. carrying Aaron, approaches to see what's going on. CHARLIE: Where's Claire? SUN: She just went for a walk. I offered to watch the baby. runs toward the shore. Desmond reaches Claire and brings her back to shore. CHARLIE: Claire! DESMOND: her I've got her. CHARLIE: Is she okay? Claire! What happened?! DESMOND: Claire on the sand Just stand back; give me some room! CHARLIE: Claire. DESMOND: Get back, Charlie; I know what I'm doing. CHARLIE: Is she breathing? She's not breathing. performs CPR. CHARLIE: You want me to help you? DESMOND: Come on; come on. CHARLIE: Claire? Claire. coughs up water and regains consciousness. CHARLIE: Claire! DESMOND: Are you alright? Come on; you're okay. Let's get you back to the tent. CHARLIE: Charlie's here! DESMOND: pushing Charlie back It's alright, Charlie. Claire Alright, let's get her back to her tent. CHARLIE: Is she okay? Let me help. DESMOND: I got it, Charlie. CHARLIE: Hey, I'll take her. carries her back toward her tent. CHARLIE: after him Where are you going? Hey, how did you know? How did you know she was drowning?! HURLEY: I'll tell you how he knew -- that guy sees the future, dude. Act 2 see Desmond sitting on the beach looking at a picture of Penelope and himself. Claire approaches. CLAIRE: She's beautiful. DESMOND: Aye, thanks. CLAIRE: What's her name? DESMOND: Penny, well, Penelope. How are you feeling? CLAIRE: Still a little shaken up. I mean, I go swimming almost everyday -- the undertow just grabbed me. I mean, if -- if you hadn't... CHARLIE: carrying Aaron Claire? I thought you were only going to be 5 minutes. Aaron's starving. CLAIRE: Yeah, um, sorry, I... Desmond Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for being there. DESMOND: It's my pleasure. looks suspiciously at Desmond. ---- and Charlie are walking through camp. HURLEY: Locke doesn't know about anything except knives and fishing. CHARLIE: There's nothing to know. I don't buy this precognitive insanity rubbish. Look, if the bearded wonder could predict the future he wouldn't have ended up here, would he? enter Sawyer's tent. CHARLIE: through the stash Well, whatever happened to him -- we're going to have to find out what it is. HURLEY: You do realize he's going to know your plan before you even come up with it, dude. CHARLIE: In that case, grabs a bottle of whiskey we're going to have to get him really bloody drunk. ---- see Hurley and Charlie approach Desmond who's building a fire on the beach. CHARLIE: Beautiful evening. DESMOND: Aye. HURLEY: Charlie Say it, dude. CHARLIE: This morning -- I'm sorry I wasn't more grateful. Thank you for helping Claire not drown. DESMOND: No harm done. CHARLIE: Excellent. Brought a peace offering -- you know, make the truce official. DESMOND: Thanks, but no. I've spent a wee bit too much time drunk as of late. CHARLIE: This'll be good for us, brother. shakes his head Alright, that's fine. We'll take our drink and go somewhere else. DESMOND: What kind of whiskey is that? CHARLIE: It's, uh -- it just says MacCutcheon. DESMOND: a bit maniacally Alright then, let's have it. offers him a cup No, the bottle, brother. I mean, if you've come to drink, let's drink. CHARLIE: Alright, let's drink. DESMOND: Cheers. takes a long drink CHARLIE: Cheers. ---- the guys are drunk. Desmond and Charlie are singing with Hurley chiming in a bit. DESMOND AND CHARLIE: mostly unintelligible ...she was only the farmer's daughter. CHARLIE: the bottle over Desi. DESMOND: Cheers. HURLEY: Hey, do you know any songs about drinking and fighting and girls with one leg? CHARLIE: Well, girls with joins in one leg and a heart of gold. laugh So, Desi, let me ask you something. DESMOND: Anything, pal. CHARLIE: seeming more sober How'd you know Claire was drowning? DESMOND: I could hear her calling for help. HURLEY: Oh no you didn't. You were like a mile away. DESMOND: Well, I suppose I've -- I've got good hearing. CHARLIE: You hear the lightning, as well? DESMOND: Excuse me? CHARLIE: The lightning. Just by chance you pitch your little rod outside Claire's tent -- 2 hours later lightning strikes. DESMOND: to leave Thanks for the drink, pal. CHARLIE: standing Hey, I don't know what you're doing -- you best tell us. Oi! You think because you turned some key that makes you a hero? You're no hero, brother. I don't know how you're doing what it is you're doing, but I know a coward when I see one. turns and rushes Charlie Yeah... tackles Charlie and starts choking him. DESMOND: yelling You don't want to know what happened to me when I turned that key! CHARLIE: Hurley. HURLEY: Dude. DESMOND: You don't want to know! And I don't want to know! CHARLIE: Get him off! DESMOND: You don't want to know!! ---- - The scene suddenly switches to inside the hatch, reprising scenes in Live Together, Die Alone when the timer reaches zero. We see Desmond find the key and head to the failsafe device. LOCKE: Desmond! DESMOND: I'll see you in another life, brother. see Desmond put the key in the failsafe device. DESMOND: I love you, Penny. turns the key and his life flashes before his eyes. ---- eye opens. He's lying on the ground in a red puddle. PENELOPE: Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! runs to find a towel Des, are you alright? Stay there, hang on. camera pulls back to reveal Desmond is lying in a puddle of red paint. PENELOPE: I'm just getting ice. to his side You alright? Sweetie, you okay? DESMOND: disoriented What's happening? PENELOPE: Well, what's happening is the result of combining ladders, painting a ceiling, and alcohol. Are you okay? You nauseous? DESMOND: This is my flat? PENELOPE: Mmm-hmm, although, if you want me to feel at home you might start calling it our flat. How many fingers, Des? looks around, awestruck Love, look at me. What's wrong? smiles and kisses her. DESMOND: Absolutely nothing. hugs her and smiles but then looks confused, disbelieving. Act 3 see Desmond in the flat, later. The clock reads 1:08 and Desmond looks at it quizzically. He has trouble with his tie. Penelope approaches. PENELOPE: with the tie Here, let me. DESMOND: Thanks. PENELOPE: Oh, hang on. You've got paint on your neck. DESMOND: Have I? PENELOPE: How's that concussion? DESMOND: Well, my severe head injury is a small price to pay for the pleasure of having you move into my humble -- is rat trap accurate? PENELOPE: Uh-uh. kisses him and finishes with the tie Voila! You know you don't really need a job from my father, Des. DESMOND: It's not about the job. I want him to respect me. PENELOPE: And respect you he shall. But if for some reason he's too daft to see how brilliant you are it's not the end of the world. DESMOND: What did you say? hear a beeping sound in the background very much like the sound of the hatch alarm. Desmond goes to investigate. It turns out to be the microwave and Penelope takes out a cup and offers it to Desmond. PENELOPE: Here you go, love. You alright? DESMOND: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine -- just had a bit of a deja vu, that's all. ---- scene switches to Desmond approaching a reception desk in an office building lobby. DESMOND: Good afternoon, uh, I'm here to see Mr. Widmore. RECEPTIONIST: And you are? DESMOND: Hume, uh, Mr. Desmond Hume. DELIVERY MAN: Receptionist Hello, love. Got a parcel here for 815. DESMOND: Excuse me, what did you say? DELIVERY MAN: I said "delivery for 815." see a few very quick flashes from the hatch: numbers being entered on the computer screen, the execute button, the timer hitting 108. RECEPTIONIST: Mr. Hume, Mr. Widmore is ready for you. DESMOND: Thank you. ---- to a shot of Desmond in Widmore's very posh office. Desmond notices a painting (in the style of the hatch mural) depicting a polar bear, a Buddha, and the word "namaste" written backwards. We see Widmore looking at Desmond's resume. WIDMORE: Penny didn't tell me you were an actor, Desmond. DESMOND: No, it was actually set design for the Royal Shakespeare Company. WIDMORE: Impressive. You didn't graduate from university. DESMOND: No, sir. I had to look after my 3 brothers after my father-- WIDMORE: Any military experience? DESMOND: No, sir. a model of a boat She's beautiful -- your boat. WIDMORE: My foundation is sponsoring a solo race around the world. see quick flashes: Desmond's boat in the storm, the boat sitting in the cove, Inman dead with Desmond's hand covered in blood. WIDMORE: Something wrong? DESMOND: No. No, sir. WIDMORE: Well, Desmond, I'm going to see to it that you have a position in our administrative department. Not the most glamorous duty but it's a start. I'll speak to human resources. DESMOND: With all due respect, sir, I haven't come here to interview for a position in your company. WIDMORE: You haven't? DESMOND: No, sir. I came here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. We've been together 2 years now and Pen's moving in and I love her. Your permission would mean everything to me. WIDMORE: I'm impressed, Hume -- a very noble gesture. gets 2 glasses and a bottle of whiskey. WIDMORE: You know anything about whiskey? DESMOND: No, I'm afraid not, sir. WIDMORE: This is a 60 year MacCutcheon, named after Anderson MacCutcheon, esteemed Admiral from the Royal Navy. He retired with more medals than any man before or since -- moved to the highlands to see out his remaining years. Admiral MacCutcheon was a great man, Hume. This was his crowning achievement. pours some into one glass. WIDMORE: This swallow is worth more than you could make in a month. drinks it down To share it with you would be a waste, and a disgrace to the great man who made it -- because you, Hume, will never be a great man. DESMOND: Mr. Widmore, I know I'm not... WIDMORE: What you're not, is worthy of drinking my whiskey. How could you ever be worthy of my daughter? ---- [Desmond is outside of the Widmore Industries building. He takes off his tie and throws it to the ground. Desmond hears a street musician and follows the sound. We see Charlie finishing Oasis' Wonderwall] CHARLIE: Singing I said maybe / You're gonna be the one who saves me? / Maybe / And after all / You're my wonderwall CHARLIE: someone drops money in his guitar case Thank you very much. Fiver! Thank you very much. DESMOND: I know you? How do I know you? CHARLIE: Desmond Thank you, you can leave your number if you want. DESMOND: How do I know you? CHARLIE: I don't, uh... DESMOND: Where do I know you from? CHARLIE: Look, I don't know, but I'll remember if I could get some help. see a flashback to the island when the hatch is imploding: Desmond looks for the key, and Charlie enters. CHARLIE: Hey, can I get some help? on the London street. DESMOND: You're Charlie. CHARLIE: Yeah, name's on the sign. to a homemade sign at his feet see flashes from the island: Inman in his environmental suit; Desmond holding the key; Inman dead with blood on Desmond's hand; Desmond running; the timer with hieroglyphs displayed; "system failure" displayed on the monitor; the execute button; the computer crashing to the ground. DESMOND: crazed Who -- they -- they. It -- it was in the hatch. I remember seeing you. There was a -- there was a computer. There was a button. We -- we were on an island. CHARLIE: We are on an island, mate. This is England. DESMOND: little more crazed No, it was real, man. I remember! CHARLIE: Hey, alright. the crowd This is why we don't do drugs. DESMOND: No this -- I remember this. This all happened before! Today -- th -- th -- this happened today. This -- I remember that he said I wasn't worthy -- and then I -- and then I -- and then I came down and I -- and I took off my tie and I -- and then I lost my tie and Penny said where was it and then it started to rain and... starts to rain. Act 4 see two unknown characters walking. DONOVAN: Your thesis is a bit neat. The wild card part which is unpredictability -- run the same test 10 times -- you get 10 different outcomes. It's what makes life so wonderfully... DESMOND: entering Donovan! DONOVAN: Case in point, who could have known that a drenched Scotsman would appear in this rotunda? to Donovan and Desmond walking. DONOVAN: You've looked better, Des; not much, but I... DESMOND: urgent I need to ask you something. DONOVAN: By all means, do. DESMOND: What do you know about time travel? ---- and Donovan are in a pub. DONOVAN: Are you bloody insane? DESMOND: Just tell me if it's possible? DONOVAN: Which part? The island full of mysterious hatches? Or the computer which keeps the world from ending? DESMOND: You know what? Forget you're my best mate, right? As a physicist -- is it possible that I've somehow managed to go back in time and I'm now living my life over again? laughs It's not funny, Donovan. DONOVAN: Penny's father berates you for not being a great man, and voila, you've dreamed a future where you push a button to save the world. DESMOND: These things are not in my head, brother. I remember things. DONOVAN: Alright, then -- what happens next? DESMOND: It doesn't work like that. I don't remember everything, just -- just bits and pieces. DONOVAN: How wonderfully convenient. hear the song, Make Your Own Kind Of Music, play on the jukebox. DESMOND: Wait, I remember this. I know this song. The jukebox... DONOVAN: Des, you're worrying me now. DESMOND: I remember this night. sees a TV showing a soccer game Graybridge come back from 2 goals down in the final 2 minutes and win this game. It's a bloody miracle. And after they win, Jimmy Lennon's going to come through that door and hit the bartender right in the head with a cricket bat because he owes him money. DONOVAN: Seriously... DESMOND: Watch, please! Just watch. of TV screen They'll score the first goal right now. don't score No, no, they came back. They won. Jimmy Lennon see 2 women walk through the door... cricket bat. DONOVAN: There's no such thing as time travel, Des. From what I understand true love can be just as unlikely. So, if you love Penny, stop messing about and marry her. ---- returns to the flat. He's sees Penelope has fallen asleep sitting up in bed and goes to kiss her. PENELOPE: You smell like the pub. DESMOND: That's because I was at the pub. PENELOPE: You didn't get the job. DESMOND: Nope. PENELOPE: What did my father say? DESMOND: Your father was lovely. We just both agree that I wasn't exactly qualified. PENELOPE: Well, I say we celebrate. I say we celebrate that fate has spared you a miserable existence under the employ of Widmore Industries. Let me take you out tomorrow. Let's go for lobsters on the pier. My treat. DESMOND: I don't think my failure to impress your father is any occasion to celebrate. PENELOPE: Well, the occasion is I love you. DESMOND: Why? Why do you love me? PENELOPE: Because you're a good man. In my experience they're pretty hard to come by. turns away and Penny gets out of bed to go to him. PENELOPE: Hey, Des, where are you? DESMOND: I'm right here. ---- to a close up of wedding rings in a display counter. MS. HAWKING: Never done this before have you? reveals Desmond in a second hand shop. DESMOND: Is it that obvious? MS. HAWKING: I can always tell the first timers. Well, then, may I ask your price range? DESMOND: I'm not a man of means... MS. HAWKING: Oh... DESMOND: I hope to -- one day... MS. HAWKING: I have just the thing. shows him a ring This won't blind any queens, to be sure, but still has the sparkle of life. DESMOND: I'll take it. MS. HAWKING: surprised I'm sorry? DESMOND: It's perfect. I'll take it. MS. HAWKING: No you won't. Give me the ring. Give it here. DESMOND: I don't understand. MS. HAWKING: This is wrong. You don't buy the ring. You have second thoughts; you walk right out that door. So, come on, let's have it. DESMOND: I don't know what you're on about. MS. HAWKING: You don't buy the ring, Desmond. DESMOND: How do you know my name? MS. HAWKING: Well, I know your name as well as I know that you that don't ask Penny to marry you. In fact, you break her heart. Well, breaking her heart is, of course, what drives you in a few short years from now to enter that sailing race -- to prove her father wrong -- which brings you to the island where you spend the next 3 years of your life entering numbers into the computer until you are forced to turn that failsafe key. And if you don't do those things, Desmond David Hume, every single one of us is dead. So give me that sodding ring. Act 5 MS. HAWKING: Desmond doesn't give her the ring Oh, you're going to be difficult about this, I can see. DESMOND: Who are you? MS. HAWKING: Do you like chestnuts? DESMOND: What? ---- switches to Ms. Hawking buying chestnuts from a street vendor. MS. HAWKING: Thank you. notices a man climbing stairs from the Underground. MS. HAWKING: That man over there is wearing red shoes. DESMOND: So, what then? MS. HAWKING: Just thought it was a bold fashion choice worth noting. DESMOND: This isn't really happening, is it? MS. HAWKING: Sorry? DESMOND: I've had a concussion. You're my subconscious. MS. HAWKING: amused Am I? DESMOND: You're here to talk me out of marrying Penny. Well, it won't bloody work. MS. HAWKING: Oh, yes it will. DESMOND: No, there is no island. There is no button. It's madness. I love her. She loves me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. MS. HAWKING: No, Desmond, you're not. there is a loud crash behind the bench Ms. Hawking and Desmond have been sitting on. Some scaffolding has fallen and killed the man with red shoes. DESMOND: Oh, my God. You knew that was going to happen, didn't you? nods Then why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you do anything? MS. HAWKING: Because it wouldn't matter. Had I warned him about the scaffolding tomorrow he'd be hit by a taxi. If I warned him about the taxi, he'd fall in the shower and break his neck. The universe, unfortunately, has a way of course correcting. That man was supposed to die. That was his path just as it's your path to go to the island. You don't do it because you choose to, Desmond. You do it because you're supposed to. DESMOND: I'm going to meet Penny in an hour. I've got the ring; she'll say yes; I can choose whatever I want. MS. HAWKING: You may not like your path, Desmond, but pushing that button is the only truly great thing that you will ever do. DESMOND: How much for the ring? Hawking looks disappointed and walks away. ---- to Desmond walking down a street. He passes an Armed Forces Careers office, and eyes a recruitment poster with the tag line: Become a man you can be proud of. ---- to Penny meeting Desmond along the Thames. DESMOND: Hi. PENELOPE: him Hey, am I late? DESMOND: Right on time. walk past a souvenir photographer. PHOTOGRAPHER: Eh, take your photo, lovebirds? DESMOND: No thanks, mate. PHOTOGRAPHER: Come on, something to show the grandkids. PENELOPE: Oh, come on, Des, let's do it -- for all those grandkids. PHOTOGRAPHER: Yeah, you're gonna do it? Alrighty. Let's see what we've got for you here, eh? pulls down a backdrop screen Ah, beautiful desert scene? PENELOPE: Nah. PHOTOGRAPHER: No, not the desert, alright. Ah, I know, the Alps. DESMOND: Ah, I love the Alps. PENELOPE: Oh, I hate the Alps. PHOTOGRAPHER: Yeah, not the Alps. Ah, here we go -- beautiful marina scene. pulls down a backdrop that we recognize as the background in the photo Des had at the hatch. PENELOPE: Yeah, let's do that. PHOTOGRAPHER: That's the one, innit? Alright, you guys get in position. PENELOPE: Desmond Take your coat off; it's boiling. There are palm trees. PHOTOGRAPHER: 1-2-3. Instant classic. Only 5 quid. PENELOPE: Here you go, love. PHOTOGRAPHER: the photo to Des Here you go, mate. Pen Out of 20. You're a lovely couple -- small price to pay for the memories, right? see Desmond walk off a little ways, staring intently at the photo. DESMOND: himself I couldn't go through with it. PENELOPE: What was that? DESMOND: I can't do this. PENELOPE: You can't do what? DESMOND: Us. This. This relationship. PENELOPE: What are you talking about? DESMOND: How can I? I - I can't look after you. I haven't got a job. I don't have any -- I can't even afford 5 quid for a bloody photograph. You deserve someone better. PENELOPE: I know what I deserve. I chose to be with you. I love you. DESMOND: Love's not enough. Being a good man is not enough. PENELOPE: What's this about, Des? Where's this coming from? DESMOND: It's all happening too soon -- you moving in. You're painting rooms; you're changing things. I don't even like red. Why would you leave your flat, your expensive flat-- PENELOPE: Desmond's face Don't do that! Don't you pretend you don't care. And don't you dare rewrite history. I left my expensive flat because you were too proud to live there, remember? If you want me to go -- if you want me to leave then don't make this about what I do or don't deserve. And have the decency to admit that you're doing this because you're a coward. DESMOND: I'm sorry, Pen, but this -- we're not supposed to be together. walks away. Desmond throws the ring into the river. Act 6 see Desmond at the pub. BARTENDER: What'll it be? eyes a bottle of MacCutcheon behind the bar. DESMOND: Just give me a pint of your cheapest. I'm celebrating. BARTENDER: Oh, what's the occasion? DESMOND: I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life. And the worst part is I'm pretty sure I've made it before. BARTENDER: That's what they call deja vu, mate. DESMOND: Do they now? hears Make Your Own Kind of Music start playing on the jukebox. He sees a soccer game on the TV, and Graybridge wins. DESMOND: excited I had the wrong night. I was right. I was off by a night. I heard the song and then -- I remember this. I'm not crazy. I can still change things. I can still change it. starts to leave as Jimmy Lennon comes in the door with a cricket bat. DESMOND: Jimmy Lennon. JIMMY: Bartender Where the hell's my money? DESMOND: Bartender Hey, duck brother! Lennon swings, the bartender ducks, and the cricket bat bashes Desmond in the head, knocking him out. ---- get a flash of Desmond turning the key. Cut to a shot of trees from the ground up. We see Desmond slowly open his eyes and realize he's on the island, regaining consciousness after the hatch implosion. We see Desmond running naked through the jungle as he comes upon some debris from the hatch: the stationary bike, dart board, ping-pong table. He sees the hole the implosion made. DESMOND: Oh, no. Oh. notices the photograph of Penelope and himself and picks it up. DESMOND: crying Please, let me go back. Let me go back one more time. I'll do it right. I'll do it right this time. I'm sorry, Penny. I'll change it. I'll change it. ---- - We hear the familiar flashback "whoosh" sound, and see Desmond sitting on the beach looking at the photo (same scene as earlier in the episode). CHARLIE: over How'd you know Claire was drowning? to Desmond drunk on the beach at night with Charlie and Hurley from earlier in the episode CHARLIE: How'd you know Claire was drowning? DESMOND: I could hear her calling for help. CHARLIE: You hear the lightning, as well? to a shot of the lightning rod Desmond made in Every Man for Himself. We see the storm and the lightning strike. CHARLIE: over Just by chance you pitch your little rod outside Claire's tent -- 2 hours later lightning strikes. to Desmond drunk on the beach with Charlie and Hurley from earlier in the episode. CHARLIE: I don't know how you're doing what it is you're doing, but I know a coward when I see one. turns and rushes Charlie Yeah, a cow... DESMOND: You don't want to know what happened to me when I turned that key! You don't want to know! CHARLIE: Get off! tries to get Desmond off Charlie. DESMOND: You don't want to know what happened to me! You don't want to know! finally pulls Desmond off. DESMOND: crying You don't want to know. No matter what you do... CHARLIE: What the hell are you doing? DESMOND: crying You can't change it. You can't change it no matter what you try to do. You just can't change it. makes the gesture for "crazy." CHARLIE: He's wankered. Let's get him to his tent. Alright, Des, come on. Give me your arm. Come on stand up. Stand up. Okay, okay. helps Desmond over to a tree near his tent. DESMOND: You're a good man, Charlie. Listen, I'm sorry I tried to strangle you, alright? CHARLIE: Oh, fair play, mate. Sorry I called you a coward. DESMOND: No, you're right, pal. CHARLIE: Desmond, you are going to tell me what happened to you. DESMOND: When I turned that key my life flashed before my eyes. And then I was back in the jungle and still on this bloody island. But those flashes, Charlie -- those flashes -- they didn't stop. CHARLIE: So, you're telling me you saw a flash of Claire drowning this morning -- that's how you knew how to save her? DESMOND: I wasn't saving Claire, Charlie, I was saving you. This morning you dove in after Claire. You tried to save her but you drowned. CHARLIE: What are you talking about? I didn't drown. DESMOND: When I saw the lightning hit the roof you were electrocuted. And when you heard Claire was in the water you -- you drowned trying to save her. I dove in myself so you never went in. I've tried, brother. I've tried twice to save you, but the universe has a way of course correcting and -- and I can't stop it forever. I'm sorry. I'm sorry because no matter what I try to do you're going to die, Charlie. Category:Season 3